1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blower typically includes an electric motor, air blades, and a centrifugal air channel. The air blades are oriented vertically in the air channel. The electric motor is positioned on one side of the air channel, and an air inlet is formed at the other side. When the power is turned on, the electric motor drives the air blades to rotate. After the air blades draw in air from the air inlet, the air is blown out through the air outlet of the air channel.
Unfortunately, this configuration for a conventional blower suffers from some drawbacks. One disadvantage of the conventional fan is that the air is drawn from many differents directions into the air inlet, which causes unstable airflow and high noise. In addition, it can only perform the single function of blowing air.